Sands of Time
by FraulineTraumer
Summary: Lizzy decides to leave her old life where she feels alone and unapriciated to follow her heart and nose through the streets of Karakura to the sands of Hueco Mundo rated T for my dirty mouth and it can't be cleaned up with orbitz either
1. Chapter 1

Sands of Time

Lizzy's POV

It was just another one of those final lazy days of summer and once again I was trying to convince my mother that anime was the best thing invented since instant pudding. (I love pudding)

"Come on Elizabeth you just have to accept the fact that there will always be people who don't like the same things as you."

"I know, I know Mom, but just hear me out. I just want you to understand so I can rant about parts that are totally unfair, like when Luffy's brother died and-"

"Look I've already told you that I'm not interested nor do I approve of you watching all that violence."

"Well it's not like I can talk to Dad about it, heck I don't really think that even cares about what _**I **_like."

"He cares, just not about uninteresting things like that."

"Well, maybe if he was here more I could teach him to like it, like I try to do with you." _Ok sounds wrong when I say that out loud_

"Elizabeth you know it's not your dad's fault that he's not here, he has his other children and Carla."

"But it's not fair mom, their already grown up and have families of their own!"

"It doesn't matter, he's made his choice already."

_But he left us here alone, he left you here alone_

My father has always lived at least two states away from me at all points in my life so far and with me here in Deep South and him currently being on the west coast I guess I can't blame him for not being here, especially with his wife Carla being sick all the time. And she was pretty nice most of the time, she was kind of intimidating though. Damn it, now I was all depressed and shit.

"Mom, I'm going on a walk!"

"Don't for-" SLAM!

I was already out the door and on my way to the lake. The beach surrounding it was covered in goose-shit but the reflection of the sun on the water was still soothing, at least it was until someone broke the peaceful silence that I had been enjoying.

"Elizabeth Miller, you know that you're not supposed to slam the door! That is considered an attitude young lady, and when you get home you're grounded."

"Mom, why are you here?"

"I told you to take your jacket, its cold out."

RIIIP (Cue theme music)

"Wow! It's a Garganta!" I ran up to touch the black rip in the fabric of the universe but my mom held me back.

"No, Elizabeth! What have I told you about touching black holes that don't belong to you?"

"…."

"…Oh yeah that's not in the parenting manual."

"…IGNORE!"

I leaped at the garganta and as soon as my hand was covered in the dark matter at its opening I was sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you little fucker of a portal!"

"Elizabeth! What have I told you about cursing?"

"That you had trouble not saying shit when I was a baby."

"Not the point."

A now furious and completely lost girl was stomping around Hueco mundo cursing its miles of landmarkless terrain with her overweight mother following behind.

"Oh, why can't there be a fan guide to escaping Hueco mundo available for purchase on amazon?!"

"I don't know, did you ever look for one?"

"…no"

The pair had been walking around aimlessly for hours and had yet to come across anything more interesting than a stray cactus or tumble weed.

SQUISH

"What did I just step in?"

Liz walked the five feet back to where her mom was to see what she had stepped in. when she finally got there she could barely contain her giggling fit.

"Mom, (heehee) that's-that's. It looks like Grimmjow used the desert as his litter box!"

"Wait, you're telling me that I just stepped in cat poo?"

"No, mom Grimmjow is a man. A full grown, very attractive man."

"Disgusting! What kind of man poops in a desert where anyone can see him?!"

"One who has lived here all his live and used to be a panther. That's who."

"Well that explains it I suppose."

"Wait!"

I looked around and spotted a cactus before going over to inspect it.

"Mom that…..scat was pretty fresh so maybe he left a trail."

"Ok then, show me where it is."

"You can track things?"

"I wasn't in the air force for nothing."

"But you were a nurse."

"They still taught you how to track so you could find your way back to base in case of emergency."

"I'm glad you got sucked into the garganta with me, you're useful."

"You finally acknowledge that, it's taken seventeen years but it's happened."

"If you think that this is the first time I've said that you were useful then apparently you weren't paying attention."

We walked over to the lone cactus and we spotted a dark patch of sand on the south side facing the direction we came from.

"So we just have to go north to get to his territory."

"So the cat man has territory?"

"No but he lives in a giant white castle, that shouldn't be so hard to find."

And so we walked on with mom asking questions and becoming more confused about this world the more she asked. I was kind of getting sick of her ignorance since I would have been happy to tell her all of this back at home where there wasn't cat-man poop to step in.

"Elizabeth, I think I just saw a mushroom cloud."

"Damn, it's already started!"

"What's started?!"

"The battle~"

"What battle?!"

"I'll explain later let's go momeh!"(pronounce the word out and you'll get it)

"No Liz, you're not supposed to go towards imminent death. A smart person goes away from it!"

"Then just call me stupid and lets go already."

"Children, *sigh* they never listen to advice until they've already made the mistake."

"Wow, mom look at the size of the hole in that wall!"

"Wait! There might still be fighting going on inside!"

I instantly recognized that hole. It was the one you always would see before the screen swited to show a sniveling child. One that was crawling closer and closer, sobbing and leaving a disgusting trail of snot over to the body of-

"ITSYGOOOO!"

"Knew it." I deadpanned

"What in the world is that?"

"We're too late."

"For what?"

"Him."

I pointed at the dead teen that was strangely not bleeding out even though he had a hole the circumference of a wine glass straight through his upper torso. Even though I had seen this same scene multiple times, actually being there and thinking that if I had just hurried a bit more I could have saved him. It put a throbbing ache in my chest, making me have to suppress a choked sob that was trying to force its way past mu lips.

"It's not supposed to hurt this much mom.'

"Sweetie, there's a dead boy less than ten feet away. You're allowed to be sad, he looks so young too."

"IIIITSYGOOOO!"

I saw Nel desperately start crawling over to the corpse with tears clouding her vision and snot nearly touching the floor.

"Mom." I gestured to the corpse of the famous character

"Got it."

I went over to the small child and scooped her into my arms despite the little girls protest she quickly fell asleep when began humming one of the old lullabies that I used to hear as a kid.

I watched as my mother crouched next to the body and pushed back his eyelids to see the dulled light hazel eyes that I had tried to get her interested in before.

_It's not real, it's not real. It's only an anime this isn't real right?_

I moved closer saw there was some gritty specks of dirt in his eyes and frowned. Mom also noticed them and turned to his legs and tore off a piece of his hakama and turned to me.

"Liz, do you think you can get me some water?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can do."

I grabbed his discarded sword in one hand while holding a sleeping Nel in the other before heading off towards a cactus that was right outside the opening in the wall. I chopped the plant in half vertically and stepped out the way in time for it to fall onto the spot where I had previously been before taking the torn cloth and dipping it in the water that had been stored inside. With the cloth at its highest saturation level I walked back to the dead boy and handed the soaked cloth back to mom so that she could continue. She turned his head to the left before prying open his only visible eye and squeezing some of the water into in and then quickly forcing his eyelids to open and shut quickly. When I saw that the dirt had been flushed out of that eye I was impressed at her skill, I would have never thought of that myself. I resumed watching her turn is head and repeat the process with his other eye. After this was done she handed me the cloth to rewet and I did before cleaning the dirt off his face and trying to rehydrate his lips. After about ten tries she finally gave up and simply stared at the void in his chest.

"Liz what kind of thing could do this?"

I walked over from the distant perch I had taken up a few feet away before noticing her confused expression directed at the void in his chest.

"If he has that kind of wound then why isn't he bleeding?"

"I'm not sure."

"…."

"Maybe it's because Ulquiorra's reiatsu from the cero is preventing the bleeding."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"Well what do we do with him."

"Nothin'."

_I know that voice._

"Mom, Whatever you do don't move. Don't turn your head, sit down, or yawn. Especially don't yawn….or sneeze."

"Why?"

She turned her body half way behind her to look for danger but found none. Until she turned around.

"Boo."


End file.
